


what's the point of prom anyways?

by nonfictionism (orphan_account)



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, Michael Being Michael, for some reason idk, jack hemmings is mentioned, muke hate prom, no cashton i'm sorry, they were just trying to be good friends, very briefly though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 18:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10577301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/nonfictionism
Summary: michael and luke both ditch prom night to go to a poetry slam, and end up bumping into each other.





	

**Author's Note:**

> idk this really sucks i’m sorry this is like the first time i’ve tried to write a one shot i’m not good at this. anyways, lets see if anyone actually likes this :-)

he had always thought prom sucked. maybe it was because of the cheesy stars that were hanging from the ceiling every year, or maybe it was because, like his brothers, he hadn’t managed to find a date. being a closeted gay with a girlfriend who he believed was cheating on him made it difficult for luke hemmings to find a date to prom.

which is why he decided to ditch.

there were many reasons as to why he had ditched, but mainly because there was local poetry slam and he had promised his brother jack that he was attending. he knew that half of the students his age would’ve been there if it weren’t for prom, but luke was quite thankful for it being held that night of all nights.

it was 21:02 on thursday the fifteenth of june, and luke was dressed in his usual attire of a band shirt, skinny jeans and black vans. he was aware that there was a new black suit which was hung in his closet that had gone to waste, but luke couldn’t care less. he was sitting in a small coffee shop a couple of miles away, waiting for his brother to step onto the stage.

michael had never cared about prom. he had wanted to stay at home in bed that night anyways, but found himself sitting at a table in the local coffee shop, waiting for jack hemmings to go on stage. he had heard the name hemmings somewhere before, but couldn’t quite remember where. he knew his best friends would’ve been there as well, if it weren’t for prom, but unlike him, they had both managed to find dates, but didn’t tell michael who the two lucky girls were.

he was staring down at his phone, scrolling absentmindedly through tumblr. he heard the door open, and then close, a blonde boy walking through and sitting down at the table across from michael. he could name the boy immediately, everybody knew his name. everybody who attended his school loved luke hemmings, except for michael.

he sat up in his chair and furrowed his eyebrows at the sight of the blonde boy. but that’s when it clicked, it was his older brother jack who was about to go on stage in a while. out of everyone he knew, michael had thought luke would’ve been the last person to ditch prom, especially since his irritating girlfriend had been talking about it for weeks on end.

luke was aware of the fact that michael was intently staring at him, but preferred to not answer his questions. besides, he didn’t even want to answer his girlfriends questions the next day, as to why he wasn’t there.

michael clifford smirked at him, speaking up, “what’s up, hemmings? thought you’d be at prom with your nasty girlfriend.”

luke sighed, he had wished michael would’ve just stayed silent, and waited for jack to go on stage, before responding to the older boy. “didn’t feel like going,” he replied simply, shrugging his shoulders. michael stood up and sat on the chair opposite him. “you’re kidding me, right?” he asked, leaning in a little closer towards luke, “you, luke hemmings, the most goddamn perfect boy in this whole fucking country, skipped prom.” michael laughed and shook his head, “wasn’t expecting that.”

luke decided to ignore the fact that michael had just casually called him perfect, instead pushing him away, “leave me alone, clifford.”

michael grinned at him, “you’ve got quite a mouth on you, hemmings, wanna see what it can do?”

luke grimaced at the innuendo, shaking his head at the older boy, “maybe not today, clifford,”

“well if you’re ever up for it, then call me sometimes, hemmings,” michael slid a piece of paper over to luke, displaying his number on it, then stood up and walked out of the door, leaving luke with his mouth open and his eyes wide.

**Author's Note:**

> told you it was really bad.


End file.
